In the processing of circuit carriers, such as are used for example in semiconductor modules, positioning inaccuracies occur during each of various process steps and mount up over the course of the processing. As a result, necessary safety margins, as are required for example to avoid voltage flashovers, must be of a correspondingly generous size. As a result, this has the effect that the circuit carriers have to be designed with a correspondingly large surface area because of these positioning inaccuracies, in order to avoid positional misplacements, short-circuits or voltage flashovers. Furthermore, these positioning inaccuracies limit the achievable integration density of the components that are fitted on the circuit carrier.